


Maybe A Miracle Will Bring You Back

by enduring



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad, i am sososo sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enduring/pseuds/enduring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU oneshot were Harry enrolls in the military leaving a girlfriend back home that he thought he loved but then he meets Louis Tomlinson and maybe he doesn't love her as much as he thought he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe A Miracle Will Bring You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am so sorry for any emotional damages.

The first day Harry told his family, his mom cried, and so did his sister, and so did his girlfriend and so did his step dad. But they were proud of him. He was doing something brave, his grandpa had done it, his father had done it. It was like a duty of Harry to join the military and fight for his country. His mom cried and hugged him tight whenever he announced it telling him that she didn't even want anything to happen to him. But he lightly promised that he would come home, even though he wasn't sure if he would come home. His stepfather wiped tears from his eyes, and patted him in the back, saying he was doing an honorable thing. His sister Gemma didn't want to admit it, but she would miss him and she was very proud of him. His girlfriend, Hazel, hugged him tight and kissed him over and over and over again, her cheeks wet from the tears. "I don't want you to go." she would tell him while they lay in the couch together or in his bed room or in her bedroom or just walking around and breaking the silence they had. But this is what he wanted to do, and Annie understood that. She understood even though it hurt her to see him go.

The morning before boarding the plane along with the others it was cold. And Harry almost changed his mind about going, not that he could do much about it though. The drive to the airport was silent, it wasn't how Harry wanted it to be. He wanted them to show the pride they were showing a couple of months ago when he announced his departure. He was dressed in this uniform, and he looked brave. Brave enough to carry a gun and fight for a country, brave enough to maybe take someone's life away. Harry looked so brave, and that is what his mom thought and that is what his whole family thought. But they didn't want him to go, they wanted him to go to the university like the rest of his friends. Hazel let tears roll down her cheeks once in a while, but she didn't want Harry to see her crying, she was supposed to be super proud of him. Harry kissed the top of her head, and got out of the car, as he carried a simple duffel bag over his shoulder. "Would you like me to carry that for you, son?" his stepfather asked. Harry shook his head, and hugged him tight. "Take care of them, like you always have." Harry then hugged his mom and kissed her cheek and then her forehead and told her he loved her, and that he would always come home. Anne nodded, she had hope that Harry would come home. He would come home. Lastly he hugged Hazel and kissed her lightly. She wiped her eyes, and tried her best to smile, but the tears just kept rolling down. "I'll miss you so much, I'll call every week. Every single Wednesday." Harry assured, kissing the top of her head. Hazel nodded and hugged him tight again. "Flight 234 board in 10 minutes!" the intercom calls out the flight that would take Harry to Afghanistan. Hazel held on to him tighter and tighter. "Hazel, I have to go." Harry whispered to go. "I don't want you to go. Please stay." Hazel sobbed in his shoulder. "I'll call this Wednesday." Harry said pushing Hazel away, tears stinging his eyes even though he had made a promise to himself to not cry. He wiped away the tear with one hand, "Hazel please let go. I will write and call. I will write you a letter everyday until I come back. I'll always come back." Harry promised once again, even though he didn't know if he would come back. "Please! Please stay with him, I don't want anything to happen to you, please, please please!" Hazel began to shout, and people were looking at him. Harry's mom had to pull her away, and Harry had to walk away, ignoring how much Hazel was shouting to him to come back and that she loved him. He boarded the plane, and when everyone had fallen asleep, he cried quietly. 

The next morning, some guy with blue eyes woke him up. He kinda look like Peter Pan hadn't shaved in ages, and had grown up. He was small, and had this smirk on his face. Like he was playing some sort of video game instead of being in an actual battle. "Hey, curly wake up." he said. Harry sniffed and woke up properly and forced a smile to him. "Yeah, I know. I'm a fright! I haven't shaved in ages, but you don't look so swell either, so stand up get your bags and come on!" Harry did as he was told and silently followed the boy that looked like he couldn't hurt a fly but had probably been in the military for at least 3 years. Once they got out of the plane, the chilly air that he was once enjoying was replaced with a hot and dry air. There was a slight wind that made the hot sand blow in his air and eyes. But it was hot, at least 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Harry coughed, "Its really fucking hot here." Harry says. "Yeah, this is the closest you'll get to hell on Earth. Right now, it is probably like 112 degrees. Once of those ice packs your mommy will probably send to you? It'll melt in about a minute." the boy said, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "I'm Louis, by the way." he says, taking off his jacket as they reach into the camp they would stay at. Which was basically just a mattress on the bed, rows of them. "Harry. How long have you been here? Like in the military?" Harry asks, setting his bag down on the mattress beside Louis's mattress. "Since I was 18, I'm 22, so like almost 4 years. I only have a year left before I can go home permanently." Louis says plotting himself down and taking a sip from the water bottle in his bag. Harry nodded and looked over at Louis as Louis laid down and closed his eyes. He was a very pretty boy, Harry admitted. He looked almost childlike with his eyes closed like that. "Hey, stop drooling over me, and get some sleep. This is the most sleep you'll get while being here!" Louis shouted turning his back towards Harry. Harry took of his jacket, and turned it right side out, and hung it on a nail over the top of his mattress. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something white fall out of his pocket. He picks it up, and its a picture of Hazel and him on their first date. He puts it under his pillow, and lays down on a very scratchy mattress, his cheeks red from what Louis had said to him.

The next morning, Harry is awaken by shots. Hundreds and hundreds of them. Also many men shouting, and many men stomping and running, and also a very lovely frightened voice. "Harry get up, we're being attacked!" Louis shakes him and hands him his jacket. Harry puts on his jacket and is handed a gun. During training he felt so brave with it, like he could attack anyone back, but right now his arms and knees were shaking. "Jesus, its cold" Harry says, following Louis as they run out into the outside, and hide behind a huge stone. "Hot in the day and cold at night!" Louis shouts, sitting beside Harry with his riffle beside him. Thousands of explosions and shots were being heard. "Don't move." Louis whispers to Harry. Harry moves, and that's when a man with sweat pouring down his face, and also a big gun on his arm shoots Harry in the arm before Louis shoots the man down and watches as he lets out his last breath. "I'll never get used to seeing someone die, even though if seen thousands die. I could of killed a husband, a dad, or who knows what." Louis says, ripping off some of his sleeve and wrapping it around Harry's arm to try to stop the bleeding. The bullet had only skimmed Harry's arm, but it was bleeding badly. "THEY ARE GONE!" one of their soldiers shout. Louis helps Harry to his feet, and look around. Bodies all around the floor, bleeding. People checking and shaking their heads, knowing they were gone. "We lost at least 20 men tonight." Sergeant Payne says to them. Louis shakes his head, and they walk back to camp. "Its going to be like that everyday until its you among those men dead." Louis says to him, later that night when they're able to lay back down to sleep, once Harry's wound has been cleaned off. Harry turns around to look over at Louis. He could see the blue in them, because of how bright the moon was shining. Tomorrow morning they would have to move somewhere else, and hopefully Louis would be there. 

A year later more and more and more and more explosions. People running around, shouting and people running around. Louis shooting at the soldiers. Its like the only thing that Harry wants to protect is him. Calls to Hazel every week saying that he was to busy to write, and that he was alright, that he would be home soon, and that everything would be alright. Harry had killed someone. And every night he thought about it, he didn't talk about it. He knew this would be part of the "job" but he didn't know he would feel so bad for killing someone who had tried to kill him. They had different camping set ups now. They would be camped in different places, only 4 in each site, and 2 rooms. So they had to sleep with someone. Louis and Harry had gotten in the same group, and were sleeping in the same room. Harry knew he had girlfriend. And he also knew that he wasn't supposed to feel butterflies whenever Louis took his shirt off after a long day. Harry pretended to not get this cheesy grin on his face when Louis told a joke that wasn't funny to anyone but himself. Harry pretended that he way he hugged Louis when he had nightmares at night that made him scream in his sleep wasn't like how when someone cared about someone else a little too much. He also tried to ignore how soft Louis's hands were when they touched his waist when he would throw his arm over Harry in his sleep. Harry also pretended like he wasn't calling Hazel less and less and how he wasn't writing to her at all and how their calls were short, but he always had time to only talk to his mom and step dad and sister. He tried to tell himself that he wasn't almost in love with Louis, and that he loved his girlfriend and that when he came back home, he would marry her like they said the day he announced his leaving. But Louis was so beautiful, and eyes blue eyes, and tiny hands. And he could sing. He had a beautiful voice, and Harry would listen to him when he thought no one was paying attention. But Harry was, Harry always was.

The shots and explosions made Harry's ear go deaf for a second. He reloaded his gun and shot at them, killing at least 3 men in the spot. Most of the men started running the other direction, but Harry kept shooting at them, watching as most of them fell down and maybe died, who knows. Harry was getting good at this, he thought in a cruel and unusual way. Harry reloaded his gun again, when he heard someone groan in pain. He looked around and saw a body lying not 15 feet away from him. Brown hair that looked like Peter Pan's and a face that looked like Peter Pan hadn't shaved ever, and had grown up. Harry dropped his gun running towards Louis not caring what happened. The soldiers were retreating anyways. Harry grabs Louis face, and looks at his injured leg. Blood sprouting from his his thigh. The other country's soldiers had finally left and it was just him, Louis, and the soldiers that came with them. "Wow, that really fucking hurts, emerald eyes." Louis said referring to his leg. Louis knew that Harry hated being called emerald eyes, but Louis was the only one who could call him that because Harry really really liked Louis. "I know, we'll get you someone to fix you up, ok babe?" Harry says with watery eyes. "Oh God, don't cry! I'll be okay! Do you have a crush on me now or something?" Louis says trying to act like he didn't think Harry was sosososo pretty with his red lips and emerald eyes. Harry laughed, and for the first time kissed Louis straight on the mouth, not caring if anyone was looking. Louis looked at him with surprise as some guys came and carried him away to fix his injury. That night, Harry called his mom. Not Hazel, not Gemma, and not his step dad, only his mom. He told her, "Mom, I kissed a boy today. He's so lovely."  
And it felt like letting weights off his shoulders.

After that, Harry and Louis couldn't keep their hands off each other. Always sneaking kisses and hugging when no one was looking. In a perfect world, they wouldn't have to hide around, or sneak around. But it wasn't a perfect world, so they would kiss late at night, until their lips were bright red and their hair messy. And until Harry realized that he had completely forgotten about Hazel and that he was so in love with Louis. And that to others it seemed wrong, but when his hands were intertwined with Louis and they had one one of those peaceful nights were nobody died and the moon was all big and bright and dumb looking, it felt right.

A couple of months later on an unlucky day 145 men died, and one of them had been Niall, and he had been one of Harry's close friends. Louis held him all night, as Harry cried as softly as he could into Louis's chest. Louis didn't know what to say, he knew what it felt like to see someone he love die. Many of his friends had died in past years and he had no one to comfort him. He was glad he was here for Harry, though. Louis had shot the man who had killed Niall, and hopefully he was dead. Louis never wished for anyone to be dead, except this man. This man who killed Niall, and made his boy cry like this. "At least he is in peace now, love. He won't see anymore shooting and killings anymore." Louis whispered to him, and began singing to his favorite song. Until Harry finally fell asleep, and had stopped crying. But Louis didn't stop holding Harry like this, because he knew he would see many many friends die. And maybe one day it could be him, and no one would be there for Harry when he's gone.

That next week, Harry called Hazel after a month of not calling her. She had been worried but Harry lied and said he wasn't able to call her. He was called his mom hadn't said anything to her. Hazel told him she missed him, and Harry lied to her and said he missed her too. She said that she couldn't wait until he came home so they could get married like they said they would. But Harry wasn't so sure about that anymore, as he looked down at the drawing he had drawn of Louis. They only talked for a short while because Harry just doesn't feel like talking to her anymore. He knew lying to her so much was wrong, but he didn't have the guts to tell her that he was so in love with Louis Tomlinson, a boy. Because he knew she would be sad, and Harry didn't want to be the cause of that.

Louis knew that he felt weird feelings for Harry when they had shot Harry in the arm and Louis had helped him with his injury. He knew he had a girlfriend because who was that girl he was kissing in that picture under his pillow? Louis knew it was so wrong to love someone that was taken, but Harry was the first boy to ever love Louis back. And Louis loved him so so so much, he couldn't even express it in words. Yesterday, they had hidden their camp in another place, and none of the enemies had come, so Harry and Louis laid in bed all day. Sometimes kissing and sometimes singing and sometimes drawing. Louis had taken a picture of the both of them together so they could remember. Just in case they had to remember, just in case anything bad happened. Which Louis prayed nothing did, because maybe after all this they could be together, maybe all their problems would just disappear and they would be together. Louis kept the picture, because it was one of those cameras that the picture came out at the bottom, and wrote i love you in fancy cursive letter in the back, and put it inside his pocket, beside the silver ring he had found for him, but that was for something special. Harry then handed a picture he had drawn to Louis, and Louis kissed his hand and put it in his shirt pocket. They kissed lazily until the both of them fell asleep.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Bombs!" Louis shook Harry awake and handed him his jacket just like the first day but it wasn't the first day and these were bombs. Loud explosions near them. Harry and Louis took cover because there wasn't much they could do. They had to make it out of here, in a week they were going home for a while, and maybe they could fix things, and they could be together. Maybe life would be fair for once. The explosions felt as if they were getting closer and closer. "The picture!" Louis shouted, remembering the picture Harry had drawn for him. "NO! Louis, it doesn't matter I can draw-" Louis ran out anyways back to the came site, right as a bomb exploded sending his body flying meters away. Harry shouted Louis's name but he didn't answer. He ran over to him, as the bombs died down. "Louis. Are you okay?" he asks, kneeling beside him and taking his hands in his own. Harry knew he wasn't okay. Louis's breath was slower and slower as the seconds and minutes went by. "No, babe. I don't know, i love you so much. Please don't leave me" Louis whispered, taking something out of his pocket and handing it to him. "L-l-let me see your ring finger."Louis says, his voice raspy. Harry's hand is shaking and he is crying so hard but he is trying to hard not to cry because maybe Louis will make it. But there is no one around, and he looks so weak and tired, and he could slip from his fingertips in such a short amount of time. Louis slid the ring on his finger and kissed his hand, "I love you so so so much." Louis says. "I love you too so so much, lets rest. Lets sleep, we'll get you help tomorrow, there is no one around." Harry says, laying down on the cold ground beside him. Louis smiles because he knows. But he falls asleep, and its peaceful for a couple a couple of hours. Harry falls asleep, but Louis doesn't. He kisses Harry's cheek. That morning, Harry wakes up and Louis is dead.

Harry cries and cries when he goes home. But not when Hazel is around, only when his mom is around and she hugs him and tells him that she loves him and he tells her that she loves Louis with all his heart. And he still has the picture with his cheesy cursive handwriting in the back, and the ring is now on his middle finger because they would never get to be together. But Harry would never get over it, because he has never loved someone so much. Thinking back, he didn't Hazel as much as he did. But she loved him, and so he gets his tuxedo and she gets her white dress and her flowers and the reception. Harry's mom asks him if he's sure, and Harry says he isn't but he doesn't want to make anyone else sad.

Harry is standing on the alter, and Hazel looks like an angel in her dress and she looks so happy. She can't stop smiling, and he can't seem to smile. Harry looks at her and thinks how that should be Louis and him. But life isn't ever unfair. And he wishes that maybe a miracle could Louis back, but Harry stopped believing in miracles after he saw Niall, and Louis die. After he saw how Liam cried whenever his friend Andy was shot and killed and how much Zayn cried as well. Harry wishes he could punch and scream and shout and why isn't life fair? Why did he have to meet Louis? We did he have to join the military? Why? Why did he have to die? Why can't some miracle bring his boy back? But those were questions that would never be answered. As Hazel approached him, he started not caring about anything. About what anyone felt, and he really didn't want to marry Hazel. 

"Do you take this man as your wedded husband?" the priest asks Hazel, and before he was even done speaking Hazel says yes, causing the church to erupt in laughter. But Harry didn't laugh, because he didn't want to marry her, he didn't love her, he loved Louis, even though it had been almost a year since he died. Harry's eyes cloud with tears and he lets go of Hazel's hand, and looks back. "I can't do this." he says, running out of the church. Hazel was crying at this point, but he didn't care. He ran out dropping the flowers in his breast pocket on the floor. That night he got on the bus and visited Louis's hometown until he found his family and told them that he had loved Louis with all his everything. And they smiled because someone had finally loved their son after being rejected for his sexuality. He hugged every single one of them, and told them that if it wasn't for his death they would get married. After they had gotten done talking, it was almost 4 in the morning, and so Harry said at Louis's childhood home and looked at all his childhood pictures and even maybe loved him more than he already did.

A month later, Hazel moved away. And Harry feels bad for what he did, but he would feel bad for spending the rest of his life with someone he didn't love not even a little bit. Harry doesn't know what to do anymore, so he goes back to the military even though he had said this turn would be his last. He didn't have anything else to do. Even though his mom argued and shouted and cried and worried that he wouldn't come home, he went anyway. Except this time, he didn't promise to come back home because hopefully he wouldn't he thought. 

Exactly 4 weeks later, on the day that Louis died a year ago, Harry's mom received a mail in the letter, that said: Harry Styles died in combat. Harry's mom dropped the letter on the floor and cried, because she knew this would happen. And she had a feeling this would happen. They sent Harry's body back home were he was barried with the picture of Louis and him in the casket and the ring Louis had given him on his ring finger. Anne never really believed in seeing people or meeting people up in heaven or whatever, but for her son she did. Maybe her son would finally be with the boy he loved so so so much.


End file.
